The Stand For Eight
by TheNextNumber
Summary: Taking place after The Fall Of Five. The garde have lost yet another number, they need to find out what happened to Five to corrupt him so they can find the truth about Setrakus Ra and what he wants with Ella. I do not own the lorien legacies series I am merely speculating on what I think will come in the next book, please review so I can know what to fix for new chapters thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marina:

He's gone. If it wasn't for Nine always being a jerk to Five, Eight wouldn't have needed to sacrifice himself.  
After what five did I don't think ill be able to restrain myself if I see him again. I can count on one thing  
and that is, he will pay for what he did to all of us. But for now we need to run, Nine is in a state of shock and I can't heal peoples minds. We need to meet up with what's left of the Garde and figure out what to do next. Six is invisible and going up ahead looking for signs of the mogs. We need to be ready for whatever they are going to throw at us. Right now I'm not sure  
what I would do coming face to face with a mog. I would let the vile putrid thing suffer the way I am right now.

Six appears to my left "I think there's a road up ahead a few miles, once we get there we can take a car and head somewhere secluded."

"What if the mogs are waiting for us there? Then what do we do? Just wait for them to kill the rest of us the way Eight Died?" I think i was a little harsh on Six

"I said I was sorry" i hear Nine speak for the first time in hours. he sounds emotionless and i can see in his eyes that he may never be the same person again.

"You shouldn't have egged him on." I reply, then we all fall silent.

We trek on through the everglades, and now I wish I had Adelina. She could help me, she may not have been the best cepan but in the end she saved me and that's what counts. I want her to tell me everything will be okay and I need her to explain what the remainder of the items in my chest are. I just want some guidance in my life.

"Why don"t you try and contact Ella?" I ask Six after what seems like days of silence.

"I've been trying but she hasn't said anything. I think she might still be in her coma with John." When i see Six mention John she starts to tense up a little like she's holding something back. i wonder whats happening between the two of them. Whatever it is it doesn't matter. What matters is killing all the damn mogadorians in the universe. They destroyed Lorien, all our families and friends, our homes, and my only love. I decide to start practicing my new legacy, the air starts to get colder and i see Six and Nine looking at me.

"I might as well work on it so I will be of use to you guys from now on. we should separate a little so we can keep watch of anyone approaching us." Before they can reply I go to the swamp to my right and freeze a path for me, I start running along it firing sharp icicles at all the trees I pass. They explode on impact shooting shards of ice in every direction. After a few miles I decide it's time to find Six and Nine again. Night is going to come soon and I use my legacy to see in the dark to find them. Once we meet up by a small stream i decide to practice my legacy some more. I freeze the stream entirely with one go. Six and Nine look at me surprised.

"Wow Marina, you're mastering your legacy so quickly." Six has been a little too nice recently, I don't like people acting fake.

"It just feels like I'm healing someone, I feel the iciness and it happens. We still need to find the others, where should we head?" I ask out of nowhere.

"We should head north, I think maybe even out of the US so we can train without problems of the government finding us." Six is starting to act like her old self again.

Nine:

I didn't mean it. It was my fault that Eight died, if I wasn't weak I could have saved Eight. If I wasn't such an ass eight would have lived and we could have smacked some sense into that traitorous piece of crap. He called himself Loric but he is as worthless as the mogadorians. How could anyone in their right mind side with them? The American government is doing it, but they must have their reasons and Setrakus Ra must have fed them some lie to gain their trust, but what lie would make them help hunt and kill the last 18 people of an alien race? We have been travelling for a few hours since Eight was killed, Barely any words have been spoken.

I think its about midnight when we see headlights, we all share the same expression of hope so we sprint to the car at inhuman speeds. We go about 2 miles ahead of the car and get the drivers attention. It's a man in his early 30's i assume and he appears not to be of any harm.

"What are all you kids doing out here so late?" He questions us.

"We got lost after we went in after a friend that went overboard our tour boat. we've been wandering around for 3 days." I'm surprised at how well Six is lying to this complete stranger.

"My name is Ralph by the way and it's nice to meet all of you." The stranger says to break the ice after 5 minutes of driving

"I'm Maren Elizabeth and this is Stanley and Marina, it's nice to meet you too Ralph." I'm surprised that Six was able to give some of our old fake identities away so easily.

"Where are you kids headed?"

Marina is the first to reply, "Any close motel will be fine thanks."

"I know a good one off Route 35 the owner is a good man, it's about a half an hour drive from here if you don't mind."

"Not at all." I reply

"So what exactly happened to the rest of your tour group?" He's asking way too many questions.

Adamus:

I'm too late. The John Hancock center is already blown up. I might as well check out the place before any more mogs or humans get involved. The first thing i see when in the lobby is bodies, about 10 dead humans laying in a row on the floor. I leave them and go to the elevator where i see a small piece of sheet metal covering something. I pull it away and see a button, i push it and instantly the elevator springs to life going up the entire building in a matter of seconds. When i get to the top the elevator dings and I see a familiar face, the infamous John Smith. I quickly explain my story including how i go ones powers and what happened with dust and the others.

"Sam and his father are waiting for me at the zoo. We should pack up everything we need and get out of here." John says coldly.

Half an hour later an we are on the road with an old beat up car we found. It barely runs but we eventually make it to the zoo and find Malcom, Sam, and some other human.

"We can save greetings for later, we need to get a move on!" I yell as two mog soldiers approach us, swords drawn.

"The car is on the left right on the outside of the exit." Malcom manages to spit out as he runs with us.

The car is in pretty bad condition, but the five of us and the six chimaera manage to pile inside. Dust goes on my lap in some kind of rabbit/mouse form, while the rest have become beagles with Bernie Kosar on the floor in front of John.

I'm hoping that John can heal the brains of the Chimaeras that had the lobotomies and undo some of the harm of the mogadorians. If he can we will have more of a chance to finish this war once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter will have a few new P. from Six, Five, and Sam. Thanks for reading chapter 1 this is my first fanfic so bear with me. please Follow, Favorite, and Review. -TheNextNumber**

**Five:**

I wake up with a raging headache. I CAN'T SEE! I have a patch over my left eye. I'm thinking whether or not I should check it out. I remove the patch and i see nothing, I feel my eye, or where my eye should be. I feel nothing. That's the lease of my worries, I have no clue where I am. The room is made of metal the only feature of it is the bed i woke up on.

What happened to Albert? Where am I? These are just some of the seeming endless questions that circle my mind. There has to be some way out of here, a window, a door, anything. I look for what feels like hours before giving up. I want to just tear this prison of a room down. I yell at the top of my lungs before grabbing some of the metal wall. I rip it away with ease. I check my hand for any cuts from it but my hand Isn't my hand. My hand is as metal as the wall. Before I can say a word my memory all comes back. Setrakus Ra testing on my, Ra using his staff to control me, and worst of all, I killed Eight.

One other thing courses through my mind. I can fly! I rip away at the ceiling whilst holding the metal. Within minutes I'm through. I burst through the ceiling with speeds no human can travel at. The mogs didn't even have the decency to put me in a real base. All they had was what looks like a shed from the outside. I forget about it before flying North. Why did they do this to me? The things that they did to Albert make me shudder. I need to find the Garde and tell them what happened. The mogs know a lot more about us than we give them credit for.

I need to remember what else I know about the mogs. They were going to Chicago to take Ella, they have minimal surveillance

up north, and they have almost all of the population of Mogadore on its way. The Garde may hate me but i need to find them fast. There could be a way to bring back Eight. My chest has the cube. With it I can bring back Eight and maybe One, Two, and even Three. The problem is that my chest is back in the everglades. I need to make this right.

**Six:**

The car ride goes by with a few too many questions. I don't trust this man and it seems like Marina and Nine feel the same. After an hour or so I get suspicious of where hes taking us.

"Didn't you say the motel was close?" I ask as innocently as possible.

"Yeah I'm just a little lost is all." We need to get out of here ASAP. It looks like Nine gets it.

"Can you pull over, I don't feel so good?" I need to remember to thank him later

"Sure." We need to take him leaves the car and i see him take out his broken staff. His hands glow a bright red shining through the night. The staff melds back together and glows its normal red as Nine extends it to its full length. He opens the door and points it at Ralph.

"Why are you helping _them?" _ He snarls at him

"I...I..I don't know what you're talking about." He stammers

"Shut up and talk before I get angry!" Nine is starting to lose it.

"You're just a bunch of doomed kids." Ralph says as he pulls a mog cannon on Nine. Before anyone moves I pick up the cannon with my telekinesis I aim it at Ralph.

"Tell us what you know or I'll shoot every damn part of your body!" I don't know how much longer i can put up with his crap.

"You're too late _they _are here soon."I see him smile a little. I shoot his foot with the cannon, he howls in pain.

"Now who's smiling?" I do my base fake smile at him before shooting the other foot, along with both his hands. I throw him out of the car and get everyone back inside.

"We need to look for bugs on the car." Everyone seems to agree with me. After fifteen minutes of searching I fins a blinking light, I crush it between my finger and my thumb. "Lets drive." I say before we take off heading North. We need to get out of here so we agreed on going to canada where there will be minimal mogs due to the cold weather.

**Sam:**

It seems like I just got back with the rest of the Garde and now we're separated yet again. At least I have John with me again. The things that the mogs did to me will not be forgotten or forgiven, as far as I'm concerned I'm a member of the Garde. My ancestors dating back thousands of years always helped the Loric and I want to continue the Goode tradition and do my part. My fighting skills have improved a lot since I was back in Paradise. Six taught me a game called shadow and it kept me alert and fit in the mog base.

Speaking of Six, I miss her a lot especially since we shared that kiss before she left for Spain. I have pretty strong feelings towards her even though she is preoccupied with the war i want to be with her. I would go to Lorien to be with her. I know she wouldn't let me but I could always try. Couldn't I?

I need to stop thinking about the future and think about how I can help win this war. I need to show Six that I'm not useless, I can shoot a gun and I can survive in hand to hand combat.

"John where are we going?" Adam finally breaks the ice.

"I think it would be a good idea to get out of the US all together, There are too many mogs here." John replies

"Where will we go?" I ask

"Canada." John says. I always wanted to go there but after my father disappeared most of my future plans were put on hold. I'm happy to have him back but I'll probably need to act more mature around him. I want to show him that I grew up and was able to make it on my own. I want to show him that I'm not the same little kid he used to know.

After about 8 hours we reach the Canadian border, Niagara falls looks amazing. It's already dark and I don't know how we will get past the border.

"John?" I ask

"Before you ask, to get past we can..." But before he can finish I hear gunfire erupt. Instantly John speeds up moving cars out of the way of our car. We fly past the cars. Up ahead there is a police barricade with whom else but Agent Walker at the front.

"Stop the car." Adam says quickly. He gets out and puts his hands over his head, before anyone blinks he stomps on the ground hard. A seismic wave erupts from him sending all the cars flying. He gets back in the car. "Drive." The last word I heard out of Adam before I pass out.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter of The Stand For Eight hope you enjoyed it, please rate/review/follow i need your feedback to make this the best fanfic i can make. -TheNextNumber**


End file.
